What Future is Left
"What Future is Left" or "WFiL" for short is a triple-crossover born from Jess's plot bunny farm. The fandoms are TMNT: Fast Forward (one of the seasons hated by normal fans), Pokemon, and Devil May Cry. It's also technically AU for Back to the Sewers, another TMNT season, but Jess is honest about her not seeing it and not planning to see it any time soon. The plot? Six beings - Dante, Vergil, Julie, Roza, Glass, and Krystal - find themselves in another reality and learn that they'd been less than a hundred years in the future of said reality. Evil clones, ninjas, and death abound, and that's not even counting the amnesia cliche. Timelines Devil May Cry This definitely takes place during Devil May Cry 3, because Jess reasoned that it was a good place and time since Vergil was alive and there'd be some bantering before they get sucked up into the Fast Forward universe. For Julie, however, she is hanging out at Dante's shop, because she wants to ask Dante for a job. Pokemon It's implied that Glass WAS planning to go through a portal and check out a universe; no other details are spared. Roza is about to head into the past, but she gets attacked and thrown into the stream of time. Krystal is a Regice fighting a Trainer. The Trainer is revealed to have an egotistical Tropius. TMNT WFiL takes place a year after Fast Forward, when the Foot Clan is ruled by the Six's clones. Characters (and Their Developments) The Six (as Jess calls the six protagonists) are very enigmatic, considering their situations. Roza Pre-WFiL Pre-WFiL!Roza is revealed to be thoroughly confused but pleased at 2105, due to the fact that it's not paralyzed like her "future" was. She meets Michelangelo while attempting to breathe the not-so-easy-to-breathe air, and the two figure out that strange chest plates allow people to breathe. Jess didn't write much on Roza's perspective of pre-WFiL, but she hints that Roza and Glass surprisingly become close friends. Upon choosing weapons, Roza hesitates over the nunchaku but selects the sais, gaining Raphael as her teacher. Later, Roza gets an evil clone named Athena. WFiL Roza's Dimensional Screams get triggered once in a while, and it's revealed that, while used to death, Roza is squeamish at sewage. She doesn't trust Vergil but finds herself trusting Glass a bit, and manages not to fly into a total panic the first time she sees one of the Turtles. Glass Pre-WFiL Glass takes to 2105 pretty easily, although the Turtles (with Roza and Krystal in tow) first discover her attempting to help Julie as they pass over her. When Glass is healthy (and able to breathe normally), she seems to imply that she knows Krys, albeit "impersonally yet personally". However, during the first week after that, Glass attempts to take Krystal's life, and every day, Leonardo would stop her. It was only when Leo and Glass fought that Glass finally stopped going after her young counterpart. Jess has a few oneshots centered around pre-WFiL!Glass. She implies that Donatello found a cure to the Primal and that Glass becomes close friends with Roza, in addition to abusing her ice arm around Mikey's clone. Glass initially chose the bo staff, training with Donatello. However, when Leo and Glass spar, Glass takes up training with the katana, taking only one to balance herself out. Later, Glass ends up cloned, her clone being Seshat. WFiL Glass slips a hint that she knows Krystal and New York, although it took her a moment to recognize the latter. She actually has a rather nonchalant reaction when first meeting one of the Turtles, even when she actually looks at said Turtle. She seems easily amused in this fic, perhaps a hint that she knew what had gone on beforehand. Glass is also the one who found out what had happened to the Six's memories, and also figures out how to kill Misfit. Krystal Pre-WFiL Krystal ends up with the other Turtles when she falls into the limo Serling was driving, getting fitted with a chest plate as well (thanks to a reluctant Serling). She's the one who tells Serling to stop for Julie, Glass, and the Sparda twins. After the first week, Krystal is much more wary around Glass. During a battle with the Dark Turtles but before the Dark Six were created, Krystal ends up in a fight with Dark Leo and ends up with some of his blood inside her body and vice-versa. Krystal soon finds that she has strength and speed equal to Glass's, but is more easily provoked; Jess hasn't revealed anything more about this development. Krystal chose the katanas, ending up with Leonardo as her teacher. Later, she finds herself facing against her clone, Saraswati. WFiL Krystal initally mistakes Glass as another Legend, but quickly realizes that Glass is a Regice-turned-human like herself. After a few minutes with Julie scouting the roofs, the two get knocked out by their clones and taken to the Turtles' lair, where they meet Raphael and get a little bit of story from him about what had happened. Krystal and Julie fight in order to try triggering their memories, but Krystal loses. Krystal implies that Leonardo told her about what had happened with Glass, causing a bit of distrust to surface. Julie Pre-WFiL Julie is found with Glass, unconcious and being lugged around by the Primal. When she's up and healthy, she shows great irritation with Glass and Krystal during the first week, because the chases always wake everyone up. Jess hasn't written anything pre-WFiL for Julie, but Jess implies that she gets along well with Krystal, even before WFiL. Julie selects the nunchakus, training with Michelangelo. Her clone is known as Omoikane. WFiL Julie is very affectionate casual with the Six, even going as far to hug Glass when their group finds the lair. She thinks that Roza's a quick thinker, and likes to playfully tease Krystal. However, she manages to win against Krystal during their fight, and shows a reluctance to end said fight. She's the first to wake up in WFiL, waking Roza before heading to wake Krystal. Dante and Vergil Pre-WFiL The two are found attempting to keep each other standing while walking near Glass and Julie. When given the option for weaponry, both decline and soon begin practicing against each other. In WFiL, Donatello mentions that they're "too rough" on each other sometimes. Unfortunately, Jess hasn't written any oneshots focusing on these two. Dante's clone is known as Socrates, while Vergil's is Pythagoras. WFiL Dante is initially surprised when Vergil doesn't attack him or the girls, but soon grows used to it. He keeps saying "Dimensional Scream" wrong, causing Roza to correct him. Vergil, meanwhile, is not very impressed with certain aspects of the situation and plans to return to their world to finish what the fight at the Temen-ni-gru. The Turtles I feel lazy tonight, so here are the links to the TMNTPedia articles, placed in the 2k3 section in order for better understanding, because the Fast Forward section is as vague as hell. /lazyashell Mikey is Julie's teacher, but he gets along with Roza a bit as well. Leo originally disliked Glass, because she'd attempted to take his student's life. However, it's implied that the two are over their quarrels and are pretty close, as he tutors both Glass and Krystal and joins the former for early morning training. Raph is Roza's teacher, but is shown to work out by himself on occasion. In WFiL, he's the one who brought Krystal and Julie to the lair. Don is Glass's teacher, but still the "medic" of the group; he intended to help Glass cure herself of the Primal, and figured out what happened to Krystal. He tried to get the Six back to their universes in Fast Forward, but this attempt was revealed to have failed. However, he helped Cody Jones figure out a way to return to the past. The Clones There are two different classifications to the clones: the Dark Turtles and the Dark Seven. The Dark Turtles Jess was slightly bummed by the fact that these four clones only appeared in three episodes, but decided to give them more time in the pre-WFiL fics. Jess finally gave these guys names, mainly bullshitting it from mythological names like she did for the girls' clones (who were named after various goddesses of wisdom). Dark Mikey (or Mithra) takes a bit of abuse from Glass, due to the age-old "tongue-plus-ice-isn't-good" factor. Dark Raph (Raviel, although not named for the Yu-Gi-Oh card) is definitely in Jess's "mental bunny stock", although she hasn't gotten around to writing said bunny yet. Dark Leo (Leandros) gets interaction with both of Leo's students, Krystal sharing blood with him and Glass talking to him, in addition to the canon interactions. He also has some problems with Omoikane, rejecting her affections and blatantly stating that he and his brothers would have nothing to do with her schemes. Dark Don (Donar) seems to hate both his counterpart and his student, as Jess's muses plan to use the clone's tail to throw Glass into a wall or off a building. The Dark Seven At first, this group was only known as the Dark Six, but Jess had the brilliant idea to have a rejected "seventh" clone. Athena is Roza's clone. It's implied that this clone loves the sound of her own voice. Like Roza, Athena carries a gun but is implied to have more skill at the sai than pre-WFiL Roza, causing the original to doubt her choice in weaponry. Omoikane is Julie's clone. She seems to be the leader of the group and carries a whip. She doesn't tolerate bullshit but likes to play with her opponents before attempting to killing them. Some of Jess's oneshots imply her having a slight crush on Leandros, but he doesn't return her affections. Saraswati is Krystal's clone, a swordswoman who does know how to play fair. She sees herself as another version of Krystal, due to the fact that they, like the rest of the Dark Seven, share memories. Seshat is Glass's clone. She believes that she IS a Regice, and plans to take over Glass's life, as opposed to Saraswati's tamer outlook of being "different versions". Seshat refuses to use her ice arm, preferring a spear. Socrates is Dante's clone. He thinks of his clone as an asshole, preferring to use guns with knives attached to them. Pythagoras is Vergil's clone. He doesn't like either "version" of Dante, but seems to like his original's choice in weaponry, opting to use a katana. Misfit is a failed clone, which was born as a clone of the Six. She'd been transported to the past before the Shredder died, where he kept her in secret as she schemed a plan against the originals alongside Stockman. It's revealed that she has the Six's powers, strengths, and weaknesses, as well as the ability to bond memories to inanimate objects. Between pre-WFiL and WFiL I'm leaving this for another day. >_> Category:Fanfics/Fanart